dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 (Fusionwilliam)
'Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 3 '''is a video game by Namco Bandai its for the Xbox One and PS4 also the Xbox 360, and PS3. The gameplay is the same as the previous Raging Blast with more gameplay mechanics and, the graphics are Cell Shaded like what they did in Burst Limit. ''This Belongs to Fusionwilliam Modes Story Mode: The Story Mode from Raging Blast is returning! The Story Mode includes way more Story from any Dragon Ball games in History! Segas: Bardock Father of Goku - Complete Saiyan Sega Episode of Bardock - Complete Bardock Father of Goku Emporer Pilaf Sega (You Can start at this point in story mode, Saiyan Sega or The first DBZ Movie Dead Zone) Tournment Sega - Complete Emporer Pilaf Sega Red Ribbon Army Sega - Complete Tournment Sega General Blue Sega - Complete Tournement Sega Commander Red Sega - Complete General Blue Sega Fortunteller Baba Sega - Complete Commander Red Sega Tien Shinhan Sega - Complete Fortunteller Baba Sega King Piccolo Sega - Complete Tien Shinhan Sega Piccolo Jr. Sega - Complete King Piccolo Sega Curse Of Blood Rubies - Complete Emporer Pilaf Sega Sleeping Princess in Devils Castle - Complete Emporer Pilaf Sega Mystical Adventure - Complete General Blue Sega Path to Power - Complete Red Ribbon Army Sega Dead Zone (You Can Start at this point in story mode, Saiyan Sega or Emporer Pilaf Sega) Saiyan Sega (You Can Start at this point in story mode, Emporer Pilaf Sega or The first DBZ movie Dead Zone) The Worlds Strongest - Complete Saiyan Sega The Tree of Might - Complete Saiyan Sega Lord Slug - Complete Saiyan Sega Namek Sega - Complete Saiyan Sega Frieza Sega - Complete Namek Sega Cooler's Revenge - Complete Frieza Sega Return of Cooler - Complete Cooler's Revenge History of Trunks - Complete Frieza Sega Android Sega - Complete History of Trunks Super Android 13 - Complete Android Sega Imperfect Cell Sega - Complete Android Sega Cell Games - Complete Imperfect Cell Sega The Legendary Super Saiyan - Complete Cell Games Bojack Unbound - Complete Cell Games Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans - Complete Cell Games Babidi Sega - Complete Cell Games Majin Buu Sega - Complete Babidi Sega Broly Second Coming - Complete Majin Buu Sega, and The Legendary Super Saiyan Bio Broly - Complete Broly Second Coming Fusion Reborn - Complete Majin Buu Sega Battle of The Gods - Complete all Stories before this one. Tournment Sega - Complete Majin Buu Sega Black Star Dragon Balls - Complete Tournment Sega Baby (Bebi) Sega - Complete Black Star Dragon Balls Super Android 17 - Complete Baby (Bebi) Sega Shadow Dragons - Complete Super Android 17 Sega A Heros Legacy - Complete Shadow Dragons Characters Kid Goku Teen Goku Goku (SSJ,SSJ2,SSJ3,SSJ4) Goku (Kaioken) Goku (False Super Saiyan) Goku (Assended Super Saiyan) Goku (SSJ GOD) GT Goku (SSJ,SSJ3,SSJ4) Kid Krillin Krillin Master Roshi (Max Power) Yamacha Tien Chaitozu King Piccolo Piccolo Piccolo (Fuse w/ Nail) Piccolo (Fuse w/ Kami)